End Of The World: rewritten
by SilverMoonStar
Summary: What would happen if Max went to see Liz after he finished talking to Maria
1. Default Chapter

EOTW rewritten   
Title: EOTW: rewritten aka Your Hopeless   
Author: Shell   
Rating: PG   
Declaimer: Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz, JK, and now UPN.   
Summary: What would happen if Max went to see Liz after he finished talking to Maria   
Feedback: Why Not   
  
  
Part 1   
  
  
Max was walking around the dark street of Roswell aimlessly. Max's mind flashed back to the earlier conversation with Liz.   
  
  
~:Flash:   
  
My life is only in danger if I am with you. I...I want to be in love with boys...normal boys. I...I want to see my 21st birthday. I...I want to have a wedding day. I...I...I want to have children...and I want my children to be safe. You know, Max, if...if you truly love me, you'll let me go. I may love you, but I...I don't want to die for you.   
  
:End Flash:~   
  
  
/Why is she acting this way? Liz was always the one who didn't care about the danger/   
  
  
Max thought to himself, he looked up to see the blinking lights of the Crashdown sign.   
  
/Maria....Maria we know what to do/   
  
  
Crashdown   
  
  
Max goes in and tells Maria about what Liz said earlier.   
  
They were quite for a few minutes   
  
Maria: You just want me to tell you that it's all gonna work out, right?   
Max: No. I want to hear what you have to say.   
Maria: Ok. Here's what I think...give Liz up. Leave her alone. All this is leading nowhere. None of us belong with any of you. And I'm really sick of how much it's screwing us up. I mean, look at us. We're pathetic.   
  
Max wasn't listening   
  
Maria: You're not there, are you?   
Max: I can't help it. I love her. What can I say?   
Maria: You're hopeless.   
  
Max gets up from the counter and begins to walk to the back.   
  
"Max where are you going?" Maria asked as she went to intercept him   
"I'm going to Liz"   
"Max!!! Liz made it loud and clear, leave her alone"   
"No Maria!! I love Liz NOT Tess!!! I don't care about my destiny...my planet all I care about is Liz, Without her I'm nothing!!!" Max yelled emotionally   
Maria blinked "You really love her don't you?" Maria asked quietly   
Max looks at her a second then sallow "Yes"   
Maria touches his arm "The go to her, Don't let some blonde bimbo get in the way"   
"Thanks Maria, Don't let Courtney get in-between you and Michael, Michael might show it but he does love you" Max said knowing the blonde bimbo comment was more Courtney then Tess   
"Yeah...well I'm not sure about me and Mikey G anymore..."   
"Maria..."   
"Go get her girlfriend" Maria interrupted not wanting to here anymore   
  
Max gives her one last look then goes up to Liz's room.   
  
  
Liz's Room   
  
  
Max opens Liz's bedroom door slightly and looks in because no one answered his knock   
  
"Liz" Max called   
  
FMax: It didn't work. We have to do something else.   
  
Max turns to the balcony at the sound of the male voice.   
  
/Why does he sound so familiar/   
  
Liz: No, I...I can't.   
  
/Liz...why does she sound so upset?/   
  
FMax: You have to.   
  
/Who is he?....If he's hurting Liz I swear I will kill him/ Max thinks to himself as he rushes over to the window.   
  
He was about to go out on the balcony when he got a look at the owner of the male voice.   
  
/What the hell...That's...That's me/   
  
Max was shocked he could do nothing but watch   
  
Liz: Do you know how hard it was for me to tell him that I didn't want to die for him? He's the only reason that I'm alive right now. You...you've...you gotta come up with another plan. Please go to someone else. I...I just...I can't do this anymore.   
  
/She still love's me, she was forced to do it.../ Before Max could finish his thought the older version of him began to speck again   
  
FMax: Just 25 minutes before I came here, I held Michael in my arms...dead. Isabel died 2 weeks before that. Now you have to do this. You have to find a way. All of our lives depend on it.   
  
/Michael...Isabel...she did it to save them/ Max thinks to himself shocked and loving he more   
  
Liz: How? What can I do that's gonna make you turn away from me?   
FMax: I don't know.   
  
"Nothing will"   
  
/Oh my God/ Liz thinks to herself   
  
FMax and Liz turn around to see Max   
  
  
TBC~ Well Max knows about his Future self not what will happen   
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2   
  
  
"Who the hell are you!!!!" Max yells as he walks towards his future self   
"Max...Max NO!!!" Liz screams as she intercepts Max   
"Who is he Liz?...is he the reason you said and did all those things?" Max yelled only a couple of steps away from his future self   
"Max please just calm down and I will explain everything....wait a minute..." Liz whirled around to face FMax   
"You..." she said   
  
  
FMax looks at her   
  
"What?"   
"You....you said that...that...that you!!! and Max couldn't meet or you would blow up or something"   
"Liz please..."   
"No!! why did you lie to me Max?" Liz shouted   
  
FMax bows his head and sits down   
  
"Because I love you" he said defeated   
"What?"   
"I Love you" FMax said again   
"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on" Max shouted   
  
Liz told Max everything FMax told her about using the Granilith for time travel because the Skins took over Earth killing all of there loved ones.   
  
"Why didn't you come to me with this!!! You shouldn't have involved Liz!!!" Max yelled as he stalked towards his future self again   
"No!!! Wait!!! don't come any closer" FMax shouted as he moved out of the way   
"Why should we believe you, you told me you couldn't go to Max" Liz said now standing next to Max   
"That was partly true..." FMax said sitting on the ledge "You see past, present, and future selves can meet but if they come into skin to skin contact with each other they can explode or..."   
"Or?" Max asked   
"Or be wiped out of existence" FMax said   
"Oh my God...I...I just don't understand how can you never exists, I mean I...I know you...both of you exits"   
"Liz... FMax began   
"No...Max there is no scientific way for you and...and Max! not to exits because you touch"   
"Liz there is no scientific way for me to be standing here now" FMax told her   
  
Liz stood there with her mouth open for a second   
  
'I...I just don't understand why you would try something like this Max, If you and...Max accidentally touched you wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be, Why would you...could you risk us?" Liz asked   
"Because you asked me to"   
"What?"   
"You asked me to, you think I would want to destroy us, our marriage, I didn't care about the end of the world as long as we were together, But you asked me to...I would do anything for you"   
  
Liz and Max stood there shocked after FMax's out burst.   
  
"Wha...why would I...what does the end of the world have to do with us?"   
  
FMax bows his head in defeat   
  
"You weren't supposed to know..."   
"Know what Max?"   
"We thought it would be better if you didn't know, so there wouldn't be any suspicions in the group...."   
  
FMax continued ignoring Liz, the stress was obviously getting to him.   
  
"We weren't supposed to KNOW WHAT MAX!!!!?" Liz shouted   
  
  
FMax looks up at her then back down   
  
"Tess joins Kivar" FMax murmured   
  
Max and Liz were shocked   
  
/No he couldn't have said that/ They both think at the same time   
  
"What...what did you say?" Liz asked recovering from the shock first   
"Tess she joined Kiver...because of me"   
  
TBC~ See this is what FMax really had in his head when the bitch....I mean Tess was with Kivar from the beginning  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3   
  
"What do you mean because of me...us...whatever?" Max said   
"When our relationship with Liz was cemented, there were some....changes. Tess became angry and very adamant about us being together because it was our destiny. I treated her badly, she left and eventually came back with Kivar"   
Now angry "You..me..us treating her badly!!! Tess should have gotten it through her head that I was in love with Liz not HER!!, I'm going to the Valenti's to put a stop to this right now!!" Max said as he walked to the ladder   
"No!! Max wait" Liz shouted   
"Liz I'm NOT going to let HER destroy US!!!" Max yelled   
"Max don't you see this is what happened the last time, I'll go talk to her"   
"Liz...."   
"Max trust me, Maria's still downstairs I'll get a ride from her"   
  
  
Crashdown   
  
  
Maria was on the way out the door when she heard Liz call her name   
  
"Maria!!! Maria wait"   
"Liz...Babe what's the matter?"   
"I need you to give me a ride to the Valenti's"   
"Ok Babe whatever happened between you and Max, Kyle isn't the answer"   
"I'm going to talk to Tess"   
'What's going on?"   
"I'll tell you on the way"   
  
Liz tells Maria about FMax and the things he told her and Max.   
  
"Ok so the world ends because Tess was angry about you and Max and like joins some guy name Kivar"   
"Yes"   
"I knew it!!! I knew Tess was an evil bitch from hell, why am I so smart?"   
"Mariaaa... I don't think she's all of that, she's just misunderstood, I mean she was raised knowing Max was her husband it's hard to stray from that"   
"Yeah...right Babe"   
  
  
  
Valenti House   
  
Kyle was on the couch reading 1 of his Play Boy magazines when he hears a knock at the door.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK   
  
"Hold on a sec" Kyle said as he hid his Play Boy and went to answer the door   
  
He opens the door to see Liz and Maria   
  
Kyle sighs "Let me guess, you sensed I might be experiencing some actual joy again and rushed right over"   
"Hey Kyle" Liz said   
"Look my Dad's not here, so if you wanna just go....."   
"Actually I'm here to see Tess, Kyle"   
"Ok whatever, she's in my room"   
  
Kyle's Room   
  
  
Liz and Maria are on there way to Kyle's room, when they reach the door they hear Tess on the phone with someone.   
  
"Look Nikolas I'm doing the best I can"   
  
Liz and Maria look at each other "Who's Nikolas?" Maria mouths Liz shrugs   
  
"Tess?" Liz calls as she pushes the door open   
"I'm the Queen, If Kivar wants Max he will have to wait!!!" Tess shouted into the phone and slammed it down   
"Tess?" Liz called again   
  
  
Tess whirled around   
  
"What the hell are you to doing here!!!!?"   
"What the hell are we doing here...Who the hell were you talking to!!!?" Maria yelled   
"I don't know what your talking about, get out of my room"   
  
Maria begins to walk towards Tess but Liz stops her   
  
"Your already with him, aren't you?" Liz says to Tess   
"With him, who's him?" Tess said trying to act stupid   
"Oh my God...Babe your right"   
"What are you talking about? get the HELL OUT!!!" Tess screamed   
  
  
Valenti Living Room   
  
Kyle was tapping his fingers on his Play Boy when he realized something   
  
"I don't even like Tess" Kyle said to himself   
  
"Get the HELL OUT" he heard Tess scream   
"What the hell is going on in there?" Kyle said as he heads to his room   
  
  
Kyle's Room   
  
  
"You Bitch!!!" Liz yelled as she slapped Tess   
  
Tess falls to the ground   
  
"Max was right I can't believe, I was willingly to give you a chance" Liz screamed as she slapped Tess repeatedly   
"Liz, Liz, Babe..." Maria said as she pulled Liz off of Tess   
"Your doing it all wrong" Maria said as she dropped down to her knees and begun to choke Tess   
  
"Were you going to betray Isabel to MICHAEL, I knew it, I knew you were EVIL, But...NOOOO no one listens to me"   
  
"What's going on in here?" Kyle said as he came into the room   
  
"Maria!!" Kyle yells as he pulls Maria off of Tess   
  
Liz goes after Tess again   
  
"Liz" Kyle said as he grabbed her to pushing both of them to the other side of the room   
  
"Kyle they've gone crazy" Tess said thinking Kyle was still under her mind warp   
"Kyle Tess is with the evil aliens" Liz said   
"Kyle your going to trim my lamp remember"   
  
All the girls started yelling at Kyle   
  
"Look just be quite!!!" Kyle yelled still facing Liz and Maria   
  
Liz and Maria were shocked, Tess had an evil smirk on her face   
  
"Get the hell out of my house!!!!" Kyle sad turning towards Tess   
Shocked "But Kyle...."   
"Stop...your mind freezing tricks aren't working anymore"   
  
Now angry "You and that BOY won't win, Now you will die with him like the bitch you are" Tess screamed at Liz   
  
Maria goes for Tess again but Kyle stops her   
  
"I think you should go Tess before I sic these 2 on you"   
  
Tess stalks out the room   
  
"Whatever your all going to die anyway" Tess shouted   
"She is so pathetic" Maria said   
  
  
Liz's Balcony   
  
  
FMax and Max were sitting silently waiting for Liz.   
  
"So this Kivar guy his our enemy?"   
  
FMax looked shocked forgetting he had slipped letting them know about Kivar before the should.   
  
Max seeing the look on FMax's face gave him the answer "We were supposed to know were we?"   
"You weren't supposed to know anything"   
  
Max thinks about everything he learned   
  
"Why didn't you come to me with this? the real reason"   
FMax smirked "Would you have believed me and stop seeing Liz?"   
Max looks at him   
"Didn't think so" FMax looks around then reaches for Liz's tissues box his hand goes through it.   
  
"What's happening?"   
"I'm leaving, whatever Liz did must have worked"   
"So..are you going back?"   
"No there's no to go back to"   
"Oh" Max said watching his future self disappear more with every second   
FMax looks up at his younger self "Don't worry I;m going to Liz now"   
  
"Max" Max turns to the latter at Liz's call   
  
"Hey" Liz said as her head pops up over the balcony   
"Hey"   
"Where's Max?"   
  
Max turns around to see no one on the balcony   
  
"He's gone...what did you do?"   
  
LIz tells Max about what she and Maria heard, and what happened after that.   
  
  
Max was quite for a minute then smirked   
  
"What?" Liz smiled   
"You do realize you did the same thing I did but worst, but finding out she was with Kivar made the difference"   
  
They were quite for a minute then Max turned on the radio   
  
I Shall Believe   
  
  
Come to me now   
And lay your hands over me   
Even if it's a lie   
Say it will be all right   
And I Shall Believe   
  
  
Max get's up   
  
"Will you dance with me Miss Parker?"   
  
  
I'm broken in two   
And I know you're on to me   
That I only come home   
When I'm so all alone   
But I do believe   
  
  
"I'd love to Mr Evans"   
  
  
That not everything is gonna be   
The way you think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly you won't give up on me   
And I Shall Believe   
I Shall Believe   
And I Shall Believe  
  
  
THE END   
  
  



End file.
